Headphones are adapted for reproducing an audio signal from a device, where the audio signal is generally provided to a user in a semiprivate manner with the sound reproducing elements being proximate the user's ear(s). The semiprivate nature can be used for privacy and/or for preventing the produced sound from disturbing others that might be nearby. In some instances a single audio signal will be reproduced at one or both of the user's ears. In other instances a pair of related signals corresponding to a stereo audio signal will each be respectively produced at alternative ones of the user's ears.
In order for the sound producing elements to be maintained proximate the one or more ears of the user, the headphones will often provide additional structure which helps to locate the sound producing elements relative to the head of the user. This can often involve a headband which extends between the sound producing elements. However because everyone's head is different, this can additionally involve one or more forms of adjustment, so as to more comfortably position the sound producing elements proximate the ears of the user. For example, common forms of adjustment include a mechanism for adjusting the length of the headband that is located between the sound producing elements, as well as one or more adjustments to allow some degree of movement of the sound producing elements relative to the side of the head of the user, proximate the respective ear. The sound producing elements are sometimes located within corresponding ear pods.
In at least some instances where adjustable bands have been used, the ear pods are generally fixed relative to each end of the band. In turn the band itself can be adjusted to be longer or shorter, where in at least some instances a section of the band is allowed to move between a more or less overlapping position relative to another section of the band, such as along a metal guide. In such instances, each section of the band is commonly comprised of at least two housing elements. When the band has three sections (i.e. center, adjustable left side, and adjustable right side), the entire band will generally include at least six housing elements, which makes for a relatively complex assembly. Furthermore, where the ear pods are fixed relative to the respective end of the band, any adjustment of the ear pod would need to be accomplished through separate additional structure. Still further the routing of any wired connection between the respective ear pods can be complicated by an adjustable band, where the sections are allowed to selectively overlap varying amounts.
Correspondingly, the present inventors have recognized that it would be beneficial to manage the adjustment of a headphones relative to the head of the user, by coupling ear pods to respective ends of a headband via a knuckle which can be slidably coupled to the same, such as within a slot. Further adjustment is possible via the knuckle at the point of coupling by allowing the ear pods to rotate with respect to the knuckle, which allows for a rotational coupling and a slidable coupling for multiple forms of adjustment via the knuckle.